When everything goes wrong
by star jelly
Summary: When everything goes wrong, some things actually start working out. Creese & Rachel fanfic. AU
1. Prologue

Tidwell had noticed that Reese was becoming... rounder. It wasn't as though she were getting fat, her stomach was just getting _round, _and Tidwell was getting suspicious. It would be just like Reese to try to hide something like a pregnancy from everyone, although, from the looks of it she wasn't doing that good of a job. The only thing that Tidwell knew was that the baby was not his, he and Reese had never gotten past the kiss after the earthquake much to his dismay.

So that left the question: Who would Reese have a baby with?

**I know it's short, but it's just the prologue!! Please Review it keeps me going!!**


	2. Never expecting

**A few months earlier**

Dani ran.

That was what she did when she needed to control things, she ran. Well normally if she wanted to be in control she would go to a bar get drunk and pick up some strange man, but she didn't think that many good looking men would be at bars after earthquakes. So she ran. She ran from Tidwell after kissing him, she ran to her car. Once she had gotten home, Dani started running. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran.

Mile after mile, hour after hour, her body seemed to take her to a familiar place, her mind recognized certain places, but it couldn't figure out where her body was going. She still couldn't figure out where she was headed as her body took her up a long winding driveway, up to a big house with big doors where she knocked. It wasn't until she collapsed from exhaustion into Charlie's arms that she realized where she was.

Where she had run to.

* * *

Charlie hadn't expected Dani to be at the door.

It had been hard for Charlie to get home that night. With his car shot to pieces, Ted not answering his phone, and the fact that all public transportation was out of service, it had nearly been impossible to get home that night. He had finally gotten a lift home from Tina (or Gina he never could tell them apart). She hadn't stayed when they had found out about Ted, correction when they had _found_ Ted, asleep, drunk, hurt, with a sleeping Olivia in his arms. Charlie was pretty sure it was the blood that had scared Gina (Tina?) away.

A knock sounded on his door only an hour later. He opened it to reveal Jennifer, and Rachel. Jen had come to drop Rachel off, and to say goodbye to Charlie. Jen's husband had taken a job in Connecticut, and the whole family was leaving at the end of the week. Jen had gotten close to Charlie as she told him this, and as she said goodbye she leaned in as though to kiss him. She didn't though, she turned and left leaving Charlie at the door. Charlie started to clean the house, doing anything to remain zen, to keep his mind off of the emotions running around his head. When he heard a knock on the door an hour later he opened it, expecting it to be Jen.

And that's why he had never expected Dani to fall into his arms.

**Please review and tell me what you thought!! Just for the record this is an Alternate Universe Fic so yes I know Jennifer is still on the show - unfortunately.**


	3. Running from Something

When Dani woke up the next mourning she found herself in a strange bed. She was used to that, but what was odd was that the room she was in didn't look like a cheap motel, and she didn't have a hang over.

"Hey you're up!" a very familiar very cheerful voice said from the door.

"Crews" she groaned as the memories of yesterday came flooding back, "What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were up!" he said happily, "Oh and Ted wants to know if you want strawberries in your pancakes. They're fresh you know, so's the orange juice."

"I don't doubt it," Reese muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Crews.

"Are you always this perky this early in the mourning?" Dani asked indignantly.

"It's one in the afternoon Reese."

"What!" Reese cried jumping out of bed. "I have to get to work!"

Crews quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Reese, it's ok. I called up the station and told them that you were sick."

"Oh" she said. "Wait how did you get out of work?"

"I told Tidwell that I don't have a ride." Charlie said with a smirk. "So do you want strawberries or not?"

"I'll have the strawberries."

* * *

Dani went downstairs to the table, her hair wet from the shower she just took. With no other clothes then the ones she had come in Crews was nice enough to lend her one of his shirts, and it turned out that the girl who was staying at his house had a pair of sweats that fit her.

"Well this is nice." Ted said as Dani sat down at the counter with Rachel, Ted and Charlie. Ted began to put pancakes on everyones plate.

"Why is there no table?" asked Reese.

"It would be too much clutter." said Charlie in a matter of fact manner.

"It's a table" said Rachel unbelievingly.

"I have to agree with - your name is Rachel right?" Rachel nodded, "I have to agree with Rachel then." said Dani, "How can a table be clutter?"

"One must keep there life orderly to find enlightenment."

"I give up" Dani said, putting her concentration back onto her food. Everyone ate for a few minutes in silence.

"So why did you come here?" asked Charlie.

"What do you mean?"

"You ran here yesterday, you were running from something, so why did you come here? Or maybe the better question might be, What were you running from?"

"It was nothing." she said ignoring Charlie's intense gaze.

"Reese... Dani" Dani looked up, that was the first time he had ever addressed her by first name. "What were you running from?" he asked softly. As though on cue, Ted and Rachel quickly got up and left, leaving Dani and Charlie alone at the counter.

"I ran because I kissed Tidwell" Dani said shakily, "But I don't know why I ran here."

"Maybe you needed to feel safe." Charlie said, getting up from his seat as he did.

"Why would I need to feel safe Crews?" Reese scoffed, "I kiss men all the time."

"Maybe..." Crews trailed off. By now he was standing right next to her.

"Maybe what?" Dani asked, starring him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe you felt there was someone better." Charlie brought one hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Who?" she asked in a whisper. Charlie leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. And then, his phone rang. With a groan Charlie pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Shit" he swore under his breath. Crews answered the phone before Dani had a chance to see who it was.

"Crews... yes... I'm sure I can find someone... Alright I'll try to reach her... ok." he hung up with a sigh. "That was Tidwell, we got a case."

** I'm trying to incorporate the story with the actual timeline, so Rachel would be living with Charlie at this point. Please please please read and review!!!**


	4. Distraction and Chocolate

A beautiful, rich, dead woman. Normally Reese would find this case fascinating. Actually she wouldn't. Crews would find it interesting and then she would have to pretend that she wasn't interested by the fact Crews found it interesting. She didn't even have to pretend that she didn't care, all that she could think about was the kiss Crews had given her earlier that mourning.

Later when they got back to the station, and filled Tidwell in on what was going on Reese nearly jumped out of her skin when Tidwell asked her to stay for a moment.

"I want to talk to you about the kiss" he said. She stared at him blankly.

"What kiss?" she asked, sounding as innocent as possible. _SHIT!! What kiss is he talking about? The one with him or the one with Crews... wait how would he know about the one with Crews?_

"You know," Tidwell said, "Yesterday after the... never mind." And with a wave of his hand Reese was dismissed from the room.

* * *

Two days later the case was solved. Reese was just finishing up paperwork when her phone rang.

"Reese," she answered. And that was when her mother delivered the bad news. For the first time in a long time Dani felt herself crying. Dani Reese had been to a different murder almost everyday for over a year, and not once had she cried. But finding out that after twenty years of marriage her father had just walked out on her mother, that made her cry. As she said goodbye to her mother she heard gentle footfalls behind her.

"After twenty years of marriage my father just walked out on my mother" she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Tidwell. _SHIT!!! _Dani wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." she said quickly. _Like my partner. _

Tidwell began to say something about knowing a bit about divorce and offering to take her out to dinner when her phone rang again.

"Reese"

"Detective Reese? This is Rachel." said a timid voice from the other end.

"Yes you were the girl I met a few days ago."

"Yes... um Uncle Charlie and Ted have gone out for the night, and I was wondering if you'd like to spend a girls night with me."

"Don't you have friends?" Reese asked.

"I live with Charlie." came Rachel's dry response, "And I don't think my friends are really what I need what now."

"I'm sorry, but what do you need right now?" Reese asked a little impatient.

"Well I've had a bad night, I was wondering if you liked chocolate." Reese could feel a small smile beginning at the corner of her mouth.

"What time do you want me over?" she asked.

"A soon as possible."

"Anything I should bring?"

"You got any whipped cream?" Dani muttered an affirmative.

"I have one last question," said Reese, "How did you get my number?" The answer came to her just as Rachel responded

"Charlie"

* * *

Dani walked into Crews house for the second time in as many days. However, this was the first time she really saw it. Not only was there no table, there was no sofa, no chairs, and there was no television. _Must be a Zen thing._ she thought as Rachel lead her down hall towards the kitchen. When Reese got to the kitchen she saw a huge surprise waiting for her.

On the counter there was three different kinds of ice cream, and almost every topping imaginable, except for wiped cream, which Dani placed on the counter following her inspection of the food.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked Rachel.

"It was already here."

"It's Crews'?" she asked.

"Yeah, when I asked him about it he just muttered something about prison and Christmas"

* * *

"So, can I ask you a question?" asked Rachel.

"Sure" Reese felt oddly comfortable around the teenager.

"The night you were over at the house... did you and Charlie... sleep together?" If Reese had had anything in her mouth,she probably would have spit it out.

"No!" she replied quickly. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well I heard someone knock on the door, and then when I went to see who it was,I saw Charlie carrying you upstairs. I just wasn't sure." Rachel paused for a second. "Although, that does explain why Ted was putting away an inflatable bed the next mourning."

* * *

Crews didn't get home till two in the mourning. As he walked upstairs he heard the sound of dishes clinking coming from Rachel's room. She was still awake. Crews walked over to her open door, there was no light, but he could make out Rachel's body lying on her bed, and another body moving around her room. Quickly he pulled out his gun.

"You have three seconds to get out of there or I shoot." he said, his voice low and threatening.

"Crews you idiot! It's me!" he heard Reese whisper back. Charlie re-holstered his gun.

"What are you doing here Reese?" he asked as she quietly made her way out of Rachel's room.

"Rachel called and wanted to know if I could come over, I did." Crews looked Dani up and down. He knew that there was an underlying reason Reese would choose to spend an evening with a sixteen-year-old.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing"

Charlie reached out and cupped her face with his hand and stared straight into her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked again.

The whole story came spilling out of Dani, she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes again as she told Charlie everything, from asking her father if he had helped put Crews in jail, to her father leaving her mother. When she was done she felt exhausted, she slumped, and Crews quickly grabbed her, holding her steady.

"You should stay tonight." He said to her.

"No Crews, I'll be fine." she moved to leave, but Crews wouldn't let her go.

"It's two in the mourning Reese, you shouldn't be driving."

"I'll be fine" she repeated she managed to slip from his grasp and moved towards the stairs to leave.

"Dani," he whispered. Reese froze at the sound of her first name coming from Charlie's lips again. She turned to face him. "Please stay."

"I'll stay," she said, "On one condition. I get the blow up bed."

**I'm not so happy with this chapter. If it sucked please tell me and I can change it. If you loved it please tell me and I'll keep it!!**

**Either way PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	5. Movies and a Kiss

"Morning" said Rachel walking into the kitchen.

"Why'd you have Reese over the last night?" Charlie asked, not even bothering to look up from the paperwork in front of him.

"How'd you know she was here?" Rachel asked stunned.

"She didn't leave last night, she's sleeping on the blow-up bed in the other room. Didn't you see her when you came down?" Rachel ran back into the room she walked through to get to the kitchen. Sure enough there was Dani Reese sprawled on a bright yellow bed in the middle of the living-room. Rachel came back into the kitchen very surprised.

"How did you get her to stay?"

"It wasn't that hard, the real question is why did you have her come over last night?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've gone shopping with a mother figure?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Umm..."

"It's been twelve years."

"What about the times you went shopping with Jen?"

Rachel made a phft sound in the back of her throat. "Please, when I went shopping with Jen it was never for me. It was always for one of her kids." Rachel raised her voice an octive, a dead imitation of Jen. "Oh wouldn't these pants look wonderfully on Alex, and this skirt, why Christine would look simply marvelous!" Rachel brought her voice back to normal. "I'm tired of it. I just want to spend time with someone.. like I did when mom was alive." Tears glistened in Rachel's eyes.

Charlie walked over and wrapped his arms around Rachel. "Shh, it's ok I understand."

"I just want to know what it's like to spend time with... with someone who, well you know what I mean."

"Yes I do."

"Also Dani's totally hot." Rachel said softly.

"Yes, yes she - WHAT?" Rachel jumped away from Charlie pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!"

"Ok who's idea was it to invite Reese over?" Charlie demanded.

"It might have been Ted's." Rachel said with a giggle.

"Might being the operative word obviously."

"Might being the operative word for what?" asked a voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Charlie and Rachel jumped around to find Dani standing in the doorway in one of Crew's shirts and what looked like a pair of his boxers.

"Nothing" both Rachel and Charlie said at the same time. If Dani thought that they were hiding something she didn't show it. Instead she went and sat down at the kitchen counter with Rachel. Pretty soon they were wrapped up in a lively conversation about movies an actors. By the time breakfast was over Dani and Rachel had decided that later in the day they were going to drag Charlie out to the movies

* * *

Dani had to go back to her place first to grab a change of cloths. When she got back to Crews' place she found that Rachel had decided not to join them after all.

"I'm really sorry guys" she said, "but I have a huge paper due tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday." said Charlie.

Umm... well I still have to work on the paper. You to go to the movies without me."

A few minutes later - after much arguing - Charlie and Dani found themselves in the car together, alone, going to the movies

* * *

"Well that was a lot of fun." said Charlie as they pulled back into his driveway a few hours later.

"Yea it was Crews." Dani walked with Charlie up to his front door. "Tell Rachel she missed a good movie." Charlie agreed that he would and opened the door to go inside.

"Reese" he said quickly.

"Crews." she looked up into his eyes. Whatever he had planned to say was forgotten when he looked into her dark brown eyes. Instead he leaned down a kissed her. Not a quick kiss like the first time. He kissed her hard and passionately, and Dani kissed him back. Charlie found that he couldn't stop, he wanted more of her, more of her taste her feel, and he would bet anything that Dani wanted the same thing from him. But he finally had to pull back from her.

"Dani I-"

"Shhh." Dani put a finger to his lips. "I understand, Rachel's here." She smiled at him. Charlie kissed the finger that was pressed against his lips and flashed Dani one last smile before walking into his house. Charlie was so happy he felt as though he were walking on clouds. _I feel as though nothing can bring me down, _he thought. Then he came face to face with Ted and Rachel. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs with cheshire cat grins spread wide across their faces.

"So," said Ted, "How was your evening with Detective Reese?"

_Never mind. _

**So what did you think?? I'm really really sorry it took me so long to get this out! I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have another chapter posted soon!**

* * *


	6. Gifts and Fish

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Reese asked as she tried to fight her way through a crowed of people at a mall.

"Because Charlie said we could use his credit cards." said Rachel with a smirk. It was Black Friday and Dani and Rachel were waiting in a huge crowed outside a mall for the doors to open. Reese and Crews had been experimenting with their relationship for almost a week. They shared kisses when no one was looking, stayed up late just talking. They hadn't had sex yet. They had both agreed to that. No matter how big Crews' house was, they knew that Rachel would probably hear everything... not a good idea.

During the past week Dani and Rachel had grown considerably closer, to the point where Dani had agreed to take Rachel shopping, on Black Friday.

"So what are we getting?" Dani asked.

"Well I wanted to get Charlie's and Ted's presents done first and then- Rachel was cut off by the sound of Dani's cell phone.

"Hello"

"Reese, you got a case." Tidwells voice said from the other end.

"Captain I took the day off."

"And now you have it back, your partners already there so I expect to see you down here soon." Dani let out a sigh of frustration

"Where is it." she said, not even caring if the annoyance in her voice was audible. Tidwell gave her the address.

"You're kidding me!" she said.

"What?" asked Tidwell. "Are you to far away"

"No" pause "I'm really close, I'll try to be in a soon as possible." Dani shut her phone and looked at Rachel.

"You have to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and no. Come with me." Reese pulled out her badge and began to work her way through the crowed, Rachel following right behind her. After five minutes, and a lot of nasty names from the would-be shoppers, Dani and Rachel made it to the front of the mall and quickly slipped inside.

"Reese!" Crews called out when he saw her, "You made it!" He had a bright eager smile across his face, and Dani had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"Yea I made it, I had to bring someone along though." she made a quick gesture to Rachel who was standing quietly away from the scene. "What should we do with her?" she asked quietly.

"Let her go shopping." was Crews' reply.

* * *

Reese had just stepped out of the shower when she heard knocking on her front door. She opened it to find Charlie and Rachel standing on her front porch.

"Hi, we were in the neighborhood and thought you might want some company." Crews said cheerfully.

"Crews, you are never just in the neighborhood."

"We brought you something" Rachel said truthfully. She pulled a clear glass bowl from behind her back. "Meet Tidwell!" Reese looked into the bowl to see a fat guppy swimming around it.

"You bought me a fish named Tidwell?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, and meet Crews and Reese!" Charlie said pulling out a plastic bag from behind his back reveling a bright orange fish and a deep purple, almost black one.

"Why did you name the fish Tidwell?" asked Reese.

"I didn't, the woman at the store did. She said she liked to name the fish after cops she read about in the paper." Charlie said with a shrug.

"But why did I have to get Tidwell?" Dani whined. "Why couldn't I have gotten Goren?"

"Because Goren is a fictional cop." Rachel said.

"Eames?"

"Fictional"

"Gibbs?"

"Again fictional." Rachel said with a huff.

"But why do I have to get Tidwell?"

"Cause if you get mad at him you can kill the fish." Charlie said.

"Why can't I have Crews?"

"Because if you get mad at me you might kill him." Reese opened her mouth to respond but Crew's cell cut her off before sound could even come out.

"Crews... Ted what do you mean there's a giant truck pulling up to the house... well I didn't order anything... It's under who's name?...I'll ask her" Crews looked over at Rachel. "Just what did you get today at the mall?"

"Just some stuff." she said with a shrug.

"Well does "some stuff" amount to a giant truck?"

"It's there?" Rachel's eyebrows shot

"What's there?" asked Crews.

"They said it wouldn't be here till tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Charlie and Dani asked at the same time.

"The gifts, I bought gifts... We have to get back to the house! Give me the keys." she said turning to Crews.

"No way, you are not old enough to drive!"

"I'm sixteen,"

"Well you're not old enough to drive my car." Crews looked at Reese

"You coming?"

"Sure."

**I am truly sorry the ending was very OC. I just needed to get that in there so I could get to the next part. **

**Please tell me what you think! I should start posting chapters a little faster now. (knock on wood)**


End file.
